


This Is A Very Sappy Cronkri

by kittybenzedrine



Series: hello yes this is random cronkri [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: GOSH, I'M SUCH A SAPPY PERSON, M/M, cronkri - Freeform, cronus sings some my chem to kankri, gosh I love cronkri, hints at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet little cronkri I whipped up</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is A Very Sappy Cronkri

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you've currently got a very tiny Kankri in your arms. He's dressed in nothing but his boxers, and is dead asleep. You have one leg over both of his, which isn't very difficult since he's curled up to about half of his body size. You arm is around his waist, keeping his tiny bundle of body warm along with the blankets.

He's been asleep for a while. You don't blame him. Anyone who can last that long is bound to be exhausted after one round, and especially so after four. Honestly, you're unbelievably tired, but sleeping would mean you didn't get to watch your boyfriend sleep. You bury your nose into his hair and hold him tighter. His hair smells vaguely of sweat and apples.

He's changed a lot. He went from being a loud, arrogant asshole to being slightly less arrogant and more... open to things. He was still loud as hell though. Kankri gave up his celibacy at 20. You found this out when he'd pinned you to your bed one night and fucked you until you screamed. It was a very pleasant surprise.

Throughout everything, the way he treats you changed the most. For a while, he just acted like you were just some little kid that crushed on him like a school girl. Then he started to take you seriously, started actually paying attention to you and accepting that you weren't just chasing after his dick like you did with everyone else. That you actually liked him.

You shift around some, trying to get more comfortable with your human space heater. He whimpered, and you stopped moving until you were sure he was back asleep. With slower, more gentle movements, you straighten out your legs some, breaking contact with the warm skin on his legs.

A soft noise comes from beside you, and he tucks his ice cold toes against your leg. You bite back a scream because goddamn that was cold and you weren't expecting it. He squeezes impossibly closer to you, letting out small, sleepy sounds. He turns his head to you, eyes barely opened in a way that reminds you of a newborn kitten.

You press your lips to his forehead and trace imaginary patterns on his stomach with your finger tips. "Go back to sleep, swveetheart," you murmur in your thick accent. His eyes drift shut, and if you wouldn't have seen his face, you wouldn't have ever seen him mouth "I love you Cronus". He lets out a soft, contented sigh when you kiss his forehead again and whisper "I love you too Kankri".

With gentle fingers, you brush strands of his tan-blonde hair out of his face, tracing your finger tips across his pale skin. He nuzzles against your hand, his cool skin slowly becoming warm under your touch. You skim your thumb over his lips, and you feel the slight pressure of him puckering his lips against the pad of your thumb.

You think that he's absolutely beautiful. Light brown eyes, his tan-blonde hair, pale, peachy skin. Every little misplaced curl, each and every stretch mark on his belly. The scars on his hands from his sickles. The scar over his right eyebrow from where he busted it open by running into a dresser as a child. His crooked teeth and always sleepy looking eyes. The way he can read your every thought and share wordless jokes with you. He's insanely intelligent and compassionate, and knows just what to do and when to do it.

You love the way his fingers feel in your hair, and the way his tiny body fits perfectly against yours when you shower together. You love his voice. You don't even believe in God, but every Sunday, you're in the front pew of the church, listening to him preach the word of God to everyone else. The smiles he gives you in between breaths and prayers make the hour and a half service so worth it.

Your favorite thing, though, is that he's yours. He puts up with all your shit, makes you a better person and loves you with everything he has. He told you once that he's never loved anyone quite how he loves you. You feel the same way. He opened up your eyes and showed you how good of a person you could be, and then helped you become even better than your best.

"Sing... to.... to me..." He slurs out sleepily, so you do. "Of course, Kan. Anything for you." You know he loves the low, rough, deep, gravelly sound of your smokers voice, especially when you sing to him.

_"If I could be with you tonight,_

_I would sing you to sleep,_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes._

_One day I'll lose this fight,_

_Never fade in the dark_

_Just remember that you will always burn as bright."_

He rolls over and presses his face into your chest, snaking an arm around your waist in return, holding the two of you into an embrace. He tucks his head up under your chin and presses a sleepy kiss to your throat, tangling his legs into yours. His breath starts to come slower, until he's asleep once more. You kiss the top of his head and lay in the silence, perfectly content to let him cuddle you in his sleep and drool all over your chest.

Your eyes decide after a while that they'd like to close. With an uncoordinated hand, you pull the blankets up, covering the two of you from the chilly air. He's warm on your skin, his soft sounds lulling you into a deep, comfortable sleep. You keep his body snug against you, and you murmur "I love you," right before dropping off to sleep.


End file.
